A Sort of Sorting
by A Quiet Chaos
Summary: We've all read through Harrys' thoughts as he was chosen for Gryffindor; but what went through the minds of other pivotal characters in this series? With what we know now, why were so many characters destined for their houses?
1. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

The entire train ride to Hogwarts had been teeming with the excitement of the other first years in his compartment. Word had spread that Harry Potter was on the train, and he was a first year also. Of course Draco had already heard of this from Father, but the confirmation was exciting nonetheless.

Draco had strict rules to befriend the boy by any means. The only way Draco knew how to make friends was through what he had seen at home; bribery and grandeur. When the youngest Malfoy was rejected for the first time, and quite possibly the only time in his life, it stung.

As the first years were shepherded into the Great Hall, the sorting began. Draco would never admit it aloud, but he was nervous. What if he didn't make it into Slytherin? His family would disown him for sure. He would be an outcast among all he grew up knowing. As the names were called out, Draco kept thinking "Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin". That became his mantra as he waited for his name to be called.

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall said. As Draco made his way through the crowd of first years, he kept his smirk in place, while mentally going over his mantra. He thought so loudly, and so boldly, that the Sorting Hat never even contemplated where he was meant to be.

"SLYTHERIN!" it bellowed, and Draco walked to the green and silver clad students sat, never looking back.


	2. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin

Lined up with all of the first years in the Great Hall, Remus Lupin might have been the most nervous. Many people get nervous about where they're going to be placed, but not many people were like Remus. All his life he'd been rather quiet and shy, and ever since the…accident, he's been more prone to distancing himself rather than letting anyone else in.

Listening to the Sorting Hat shout out houses didn't help his anxiety. What if the hat was so distracted it accidentally shouted werewolf? Was this even going to work, could the hat even sort werewolves?

After Xenophilius Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw, Remus knew his turn would be soon. "Lupin, Remus," was called, and he slowly walked to the stool. Sitting down, with the Sorting Hat placed upon his head, he was practically shaking.

_"Oh, you are quiet interesting, aren't you my boy?"_ the hat whispered. _"Oh, you've got some great qualities no doubt. There's no doubt in my mind that you could be placed in any of these houses."_

Remus' thoughts began to swirl. What if the hat simply couldn't choose? Did this only happen to him? Was it because he was a werewolf?

_"Calm down, I was just pointing out that you're a very well-rounded individual. You've got a thirst to prove yourself, to rise above your beast and prove everyone wrong, that's very Slytherin,"_ the hat said. Remus visibly cringed at the thought.

_"Hmm, not a fan of Slytherin eh? You're quiet loyal to those who have earned your loyalty, but you're not blindly loyal by nature, so Hufflepuff is out of the question. Ravenclaw would do you good, you're quiet intelligent. You could go far in proving your intellect and mental superiority, but I just don't think that would be beneficial to you as a person…"_ the hat whispered.

If he wasn't going to be sorted into Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, then that only meant Gryffindor was left. Why Gryffindor? He didn't think he was that brave or chivalrous.

_"Oh, but bravery comes in all shapes and sizes. The courage it took to leave your family, ready to become an outcast in a place you're not familiar with, is a rare kind of bravery that can only be found in,_ GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**A/N**: Alrighty folks, I forgot a disclaimer so, any and all chapters I write, I do not make any profit from or anything like that. I'm not J.K., or any other person who worked in making HP famous and amazing. I'm just your average fanfic reader/beta/sometimes writer.

Also, I'll upload chapters whenever I feel like it. This is just a random thought that crossed my mind (and it wouldn't surprise me if someone already has a story similar to this, and if they do, sorry for stealing your thunder; it's not intentional.). I'm a beta at heart, this is just something I felt compelled to write; so don't expect regular postings, you might see 3 at once, or a long pause between postings.


End file.
